parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Treasure Planet Style Part 7
Here is part seven of James Graham's fifth movie spoof of Treasure Planet style movie. Cast *Jim Hawkins - Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Young Jim Hawkins - Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Long John Silver - Sheriff Doughnut (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *Morph - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) *B.E.N. - Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) *Sarah Hawkins - Snow White (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Dr. Delbert Doppler - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Captain Amelia - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *First Mate Arrow - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) *Scroop - Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) *Pirates - Captain Hook's Crew, Troublesome Trucks, and Scylla (from Peter Pan, Thomas and Friends, and Hugo the Troll) *Hands - Burk (from Tonic Trouble) *Onus - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Billy Bones - Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Captain Flint - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) Transcript *at a hiding place *Shaggy Rogers: Uh. pardon the mess, people. You'd think in a hundred years... I would've dusted a little more often... but, you know, when you're batchin' it... you tend to, uh, let things go. Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple? *Hugo: Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you, we don't drink... and, uh, we're not a couple. Ahem. Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants... of an ancient culture. *Hugolina:: Mr. Bandicoot, stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh! *Crash Bandicoot: Yes, yes. Now listen to me... stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still. *Hugo: Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else. *Shaggy Rogers: Hey. look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas! fire at Shaggy, who ducks, while Crash fires shots back at them Oh! Uhh! Ooh! Ohh! *Sheriff Doughnut: Stop wastin' your fire! Hello up there! Crash? If it's all right with the captain... I'd like to have a question with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver. *Hugolina: Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential... Ugh! *Hugo: Captain. *Crash Bandicoot: That means...that he thinks we still have it. down to Officer Ergo *Sheriff Doughnut: So, where is the map, and where is Tweety? Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky... since that game attack we had in the galley. Chuckles Ahh. Whatever you heard back there... at least the part concerning you... I didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft... they'd have gutted us both. Listen to me. If we play our cards right... we can both walk away from this rich as kings. *Crash Bandicoot: Yeah? *Sheriff Doughnut: Ha ha ha. You get me that map... and, uh... an even portion of the treasure is yours. Chuckles Boy. *Crash Bandicoot: You are really something. All that talk of greatness... light coming off my sails... what a joke. *Sheriff Doughnut: Now, you just see here, Jimbo-- *Crash Bandicoot: I mean, at last you taught me only one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of my treasure. *Sheriff Doughnut: angry THAT TREASURE IS OWED ME, BY 'TUNDER!!! *Crash Bandicoot: angry WELL, YOU JUST TRY TO FIND IT WITHOUT MY MAP, Ergo BY 'TUNDER!!! *Sheriff Doughnut: Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya, boy? Now mark me words. Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help me, I'LL USE THE SHIP'S CANNONS TO BLAST YE ALL TO KINGDOM COME!!! Oh, blast it! and Ergo turn and leave each other Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:Treasure Planet Parts